West Paw High School
West Paw High is a High School for Anthro Dogs and Cats, This School is located in a Town next to Adventure Bay, it's located in West Paw City! and it has a Huge Campus, West Paw High as Chosen a lot of School Subjects and Sports, it also has a Couple of Rules, and this High School is so big that it has Dorms like a College! but the Boys have Their own Dorm and the Girls have their own too.' ' Postions Open! Female Basketball coach, Boy's Soccer Coach Needed! Note1: If you want your first gen Oc to be a Teacher or a Coach come ask me in the comment section or my Message Wall. Note2: The First Gen Oc's and Paw patrol are Teachers, Second gen Ocs can be Students. ''' '''Note 3: Fursona's can now be Students or Teachers! School Motto: "With paws united and heads held high, we shall see that no student gets left behind" - Credit goes to Tundrathesnowpup~! for thinking of a motto! Schools Info: West paw high school was founded in 1974 by a Dalmation named Scott scott wanted to make a School of his own to compete against the East, South and North Paw high school, Since then West Paw High has Grown into a Huge And Popular School in the area, the current principal is planning to add more to Mr. Scott's Dream and make West Paw High the best there is. West Paw High Campus Rules 1. Do NOT Litter on Campus, keep it Clean 2. Do NOT use Profanity of Campus 3. Respect the Teachers that are on Campus 4. Do NOT Fight on the School Grounds, if a Teacher or Disciplinarian catches a Student Fighting they will face the Consequenses.. 5. Students May NOT leave Campus after 12 AM. West Paw High Dorm Rules 1. Keep your Rooms Clean 2. Do NOT Litter inside of the Dorms 3. Don't throw Parties without Permission 4. Male and Female Student May NOT Visit each other's Dorms after 9 PM. 5. NO PROFANITY. West Paw High's Classroom rules 1. Respect your Teacher 2. Follow Class room Procedure 3. No Talking During Class 4. No Profanity 5. Keep Quiet and LISTEN 6. No Cheating West Paw High's School Colors and Uniforms West Paw Highs Official School colors are White, Red, and Blue, Male Students Must Wear a White, Blue or Red Collar Shirt with Black, White Khaki or Cargo pants or Khaki or Cargo shorts, Female Students must wear a Red, White or Blue Collar shirt with Black or White Skirts that stop at the Bottom of Their Knees. West Paw High's Educational System or WPHES These are the School Subjects that West Paw High's Educational system has Chosen for this School year. Math: WPHES has Chosen Math as One of the Subjects for the Students to learn they will Learn about Algebra and other things in the Math Division Science: WPHES Has Chosen another School Subject as Well, Science, The students will learn about Life, Earth and Environmental Science. ELA: ELA or English Language Arts has Been Chosen by the WPHES Student will learn all about Writing and all of its Mechanics. Physical Education: Physical Education or P.E. has Been chosen by WPHES to be Another School Subject, In this Subject, Students will be Participating in Various Activities such as Rope Climbing, Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball etc. Social Studies: Social Studies has Been chosen by WPHES, In this Subject, Students will be learning About world and United States history. Computer Education: Computer Education is another Subject that WPHES has Chosen, this Subject will teach students how to use Computers Properly, it will also teach them the Proper keyboarding Technique. Arts and Crafts: Arts and Crafts is Another Subject that WPHES has Chosen, this subject will teach Students how to express their Feeling in the Works of Art. Swim Education: Swim Education Teaches the Students the Basics of Swimming, they also play Various Swimming games as well, for example, Water polo. Music Education: Music education Teaches Students how to Read Notes, and Write Musical notes as well, this will help them Play in the Band better. Health Education: Health Education is a New Subject at West paw high, it Teaches Students how the Body works, they also have to learn about diseases and other things. West Paw High's Sports Division ''' This is West Paw Highs Sports Division, this is where it all Goes Down, oh, and Just So you know, here are the Jersey colors for all of the Sports, and The Teams name is the West Paw Warriors. Football: Home Colors: Blue Jersey, White Numbers on the Back, Red Pants, Blue Helmet. Away Colors: White Jersey, Blue Numbers Red Pants, White Helmet. Boy's Soccer: Home colors: The Team members have to wear Blue Shirts with Red numbers, they have to wear White Shorts, and Blue Cleats. Away Colors: The Team has to wear Red shirts with Blue numbers, and they have to wear white Shorts with Red Cleets. Boy's Basketball: Home Colors: Blue Jersey, Red numbers on the Back, Blue Shorts. Away colors: Red Jersey White Numbers on the Back Red shorts. Boy's Baseball: Home Colors: White Jersey, Red Numbers on the Back, White pants White Helmet. Away Colors: Red Jersey White Numbers Red Pants Red Helmet. Girl's Soccer: Home colors: Red Shirts with White numbers, and Blue shorts and White cleats, Away Colors: White shirts with Red numbers, Blue shorts and Red Cleats. Girls Basketball: Home Colors: White Jersey, Red Numbers, Blue Shorts, Away Colors: Blue Jersey, White Numbers, Red Shorts. Volleyball: Home Colors: White Shirts, Red numbers, White Shorts, Away Colors: Red Shirts, White Numbers, Red Shorts. Girls Baseball: Home Colors: Blue Jersey, White Numbers, Red Pants, Away Colors: Red Jersey, Blue Numbers, White Pants '''West Paw High's team names: For the Boys, their team name is the West Paw Warriors, for the Girls it's the Lady Warriors. West Paw High's Band name is the Mighty Warrior marching band. Extracurricular Activities: Band: If you like Playing, Reading and Making Music, this is the Place to be! The Bands Uniform is a White Shirt with a Red Musical Note on the Front and back, they wear Black Pants, Red shoes, a Red and Blue Track jacket, Black Fingerless gloves (Optional) and they wear Red Band Hats. The band has to have at least 90 to 160 members. Orchestra: If you like learning about, making, playing, and readping music, then you'll love this class! '''The uniforms are long sleeve, button up, black shirts with West Paw High School embroidered in it on the right side of the chest in gold thread. All black altair so black dress pants or black skirts. Black shoes as well. They can add accessories that match the school colors such as ties, berets, bows, bow-ties and anything along those lines. The goal is to look professional. The orchestra needs at least 39 players but we can take up to 50 per orchestra. There are 4 different levels, Beginner, Concert, Symphony, and then Philharmonic. '''Cheerleading: If you wanna Cheer for the Football, Basketball or Baseball Team, come and Sign up! The Cheerleaders Uniforms is a Red long sleeved shirt with the Words "West Paw Warriors!" Colored in white, whey have to wear a Blue Skirt that Stops at the Bottom of their Knees, they also have to wear Red bows on their Ear and Red Long Boots. The Cheerleaders must have at least 20 to 30 members Dance Squad: Dance Squad is for the Female Students that love to dance, if you wanna come and Show your Dancing skills Come join this Activity! Dance Squad Members have to wear a Blue Shirt with long sleeves, they have to wear Red Dance shorts and White Dance Shoes. Dance Squad must have at least 20 to 30 members West Paw High's Band music, Rules and Routines: Band practice is Monday-Friday From 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM, on Saturday it's 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM Band Members have to keep all instruments clean. On a Parade day, Band members have to be in the band room at 6:00 AM they leave campus at 7:00 to participate in the Parade, after the Parade All four Bands, North, South, East, and West Paw high Bands will battle each other. During Major band battles during games(East Paw High School Marching Band for example) Don't promote trash talk, just let them play their song, and you play yours. when it's halftime and it's time for a band battle, don't call out any of the Rival band members.. it'll stir up trouble. During the beginning of band Practice, Band members have to run 3 laps, to be disciplined. At times Our Band and the other band will play a song together, just so we can let them know that we can sound as good as them, or just for the fun of it. During band Practice, the Band instructor(s) with split the instruments up into sections and practice with them. Band Trivia: '''Every Year, West Paw and East Paw High Hold an annual Band battle called The Paw Classic. West Paw Took the 2014 Paw Classic Trophy last year, and we're gonna take this one this year! '''Band Member Total: '''West Paw High's Marching band has 250 Band Members, that's Huge! '''Band song playlist: # We are one (Just imagine West Paw High's band playing it! ^^) 2. Neck 3. 400 degrees 4. Torture 5 Holy Grail 6 911 7. ESPN 8 .If i ruled the world 9. Coldhearted 10 Uptown Funk 11 Hotline Bling- Drake 12. This could be us- Rae Sremmurd 13 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCJnBnvFrZ8 Better have my money -Rihanna] 14. Hello- Adele 15. He Loves Me- Jill Scott 16. Anyway 17. Let Me Ride Many more to come! West Paw High's Orchestra Music, Rules and Routines: ' Orchestra practice is from 3pm-5pm (6pm if you're in Symphony or Philharmonic) Monday-Friday and on Saterday it is from 1pm-4pm. On concert dates practice will last until it is time for the performance to start (so generally 3pm-7pm with a few breaks so the players don't get tired. Members must keep their instruments clean and if they need to clean their strings during class the must go into the hallway and close the door. On Weekday concert dates they will be at school from the end of the school day to the time of the concert so they must bring their uniform and any accessories the day before. If it's on the weekend practice is for 3 hours before the concert so this can change depending on the time. They must wear their uniforms to practice. No trash-talking other orchestras, this can cause trouble and we want to be supportive of all of those that participate! Whether it's during the regular school day or at a competition, just don't do it. During the the first hour of practice they will work on their group playing. Each orchestra with their own members. For the second hour they will be split into groups between the instruments and each level will get 15 minutes of work time. The Symphony and Philharmonic orchestras stay an extra hour during weekdays to get in another round of group playing. Coming Soon: '''Orchestra Trivia: '''there are many other events orchestra students can do. Every 6 weeks there is a concert for all the groups to show off what they have learned (usually 3 pieces each orchestra) there is also a state wide competition that takes place with the pieces played at the 4th concert. You can also choose to participate in "The Arts for Citizens Groups" where we go and play at a senior citizens home. The is also Holiday Pups and you can play a whole bunch of holiday tunes and perform them before school every Friday (Happens around the 3rd round of pieces) '''Orchestra Members Total: '''There are currently 212 students in all the orchestra combined (Beginner- 60 Concert-57 Symphony- 50 Philharmonic- 45) '''Orchestra Song Playlist: ' coming soon!! '''Clubs: West Paw high has may clubs for students to participate in, for example, Science club, Math club, Seniors Club, Junior club, Beta club, 4-H club, Farmers Association Club, LGBT club, Athletes Club, Music Club, Dance city club and many more! School Rivals: South Paw High School East Paw High School North Paw High School Teachers, Coaches, Counselors and Disciplinarians for the 2015 School year! Teachers: Marshall Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Rubble Sarah (Morgan's Oc) Blizzard Dirge Zeus Cassie Bandit Jett Aryana Smoky Tanner Christina Terrance More to be added~ Disciplinarians/Guards Lunar Vega Librarian Bellatrix Cheerleading instructor Tutu Counselors Tundra Maranda Talon more to be added~ Band Director Brennan Orchestra Director Mackie Dance Squad Instructor Princess Coaches Fletcher (Football coach) Trooper (Basketball coach) Nixie (Swim coach) Olympia (Girls soccer) Trail (Vollyball Coach) More to be added~ Category:Under Construction Category:School Category:Sports Category:Fanon Schools Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:First Gen Category:Second Gen Category:High Schools